Darklight Tempest
by Angelic Randomness
Summary: The world has returned back to the days before the War. Peace rules through the world, Viridi isn't attacking humans, and Pit now has more time to himself, while Palutena occasionally still has him go on patrol. They thought they would have to wait another 25 years for a threat to return. Well, nope. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The giant, red worm lunged at Pit as he ran down the road towards a small, unprotected village.

"Stop!" Pit ordered the creature.

Of course, it didn't listen. The worm continued to slither over. It growled at him.

As it neared him, Pit brought his Palutena Bow to his eye level and pulled back it's invisible string, creating a light blue arrow. He pointed it at the worm's gaping light red mouth.

"Well, then at least stay back!" he said.

A female voice laughed. Pit's blue eyes looked up to the sky as she began to speak. _Pit, you know monsters never listen._

"You never can help but try, Lady Palutena," the angel replied. He set off his arrow. It flew upwards towards the worm's head. As the worm began to close it's mouth, the arrow was able to slip in. The worm cringed and stopped advancing towards the village. Pit took the time to seperate his bow into blades and lunge at it. He slashed downwards on it's stomach.

The worm cried in pain. Pit landed back on his feet and began running away once more. The worm's head veered towards the sky. Then, in a flash of bright white light, it blew up.

When Pit could see again, he found himself covered in pink gunk. He hurriedly brushed it off his white tunic. The worm was gone. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Finally," he said. "How long did I take to beat it?"

_Hm..._ Palutena went silent for a moment as she thought. _I would say you took around ten minutes? Or was it nine minutes and fifty seconds? I lost count around the six minute mark. Sorry._

"Why?" Pit asked, smiling. "You can only count up to five?"

_Um, we'll talk about how well I do in math later. Let's just get you back home. You'll need rest for patrols tomorrow. _

A light surrounded Pit's body as Palutena teleported him back to Skyworld.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, a thunderstorm approuched the village. It didn't seem weird at first. It was just a storm, right?

Not until a wild light blue bolt of lightning came zipping out of the clouds and just floated in front of them.

_I could of sworn that was Pit just now! _a high pitched female voice said. _If you were faster they wouldn't have left that quickly. _

"Well, you can't blame me, Mistress Viridi. Pit's pretty quick at dispatching monsters." The bolt flew down towards where the worm's pink gunk was. "So I guess we just missed him. Sorry."

_Sorry? Palutena and I havn't had contact in months. _Viridi sighed. The Goddess of Nature had been looking forward to suprising the Goddess of Light and her angel after recovering from her latest temper tantrum about humans. _Alright Phosphora. Let's go home too. We're having fruit salad tonight._

Phosphora grimaced. "Yeah. Sure."

The lightning fast warrior then zipped around the storm clouds and sped off into the eastern horizon. She was definitely not looking forward to dinner.

She also wasn't prepared for the threat ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was young and very cold. The town was silent. Not a candle remained lit in any of the houses. Nobody was on the streets except for the stray dogs and cats, who knocked over trash cans as they dug for food.

Except, at the Wizard's Vision inn, several candles remained lit, and a boy of at least thirteen years remained awake as he studied an old piece of paper on a wooden table.

* * *

Dark Pit's fists slammed down on the table as he glared down at the paper.

"Damn!" he shouted. "Going left is not an option. Neither is going right. Trying to break down the wall in the middle wouldn't do a thing. No wonder nobody can get to the treasure. It's impossible!"

Not much had been going on since the Underworld War. Sure, there were monster attacks, but they usually happened somewhere far from Dark Pit and was already take care of by Pit or Viridi by the time he got the news.

The angel fell back in his chair. Being for the most part a nomad, he ran on money he either found or converted from hearts. He didn't want to work to earn it. He rather follow his own policies. So, in more recent months, he had decided to try something new. Treasure hunting. Since his career started, Dark Pit had been successful in most hunts. He was able to find treasure, sell it, and survive another week before he had to do it again.

Treasure hunting was also one of Dark Pit's favorite pastimes. He liked the adventure, danger, and strategy that came with it. He also liked the occasional, but cliche flying darts and walls slowly closing on you too. He nearly lost the back of his tunic once to a wall, and one time he got impaled in the arm by a spike. In the end it was still worth it. Except for the rabid fangirls that appeared once he had gained some fame for what he did. He wished they would stop harassing him in public.

This map, though, frustrated Dark Pit. He had been studying it for almost an hour now now, and he got stuck in an area where if you took the wrong turn, you end up in the same area you were before. He wasn't alone in his search; other treasure hunters have been trying to figure this out for years. But they usually gave up after a few weeks. Dark Pit was determined to solve the puzzle.

Having enough of the map for tonight, the angel rolled it up and stuffed it into a nearby pack. Then, he put out the candle and went to bed.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if the fanfic feels as if it is moving so slow right now. I'm in the process of introducing some of our key players for the upcoming plot. We've already had Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora, and Dark Pit. Which character from Uprising do you think I'll bring in next? **

**HINT: It will one of the guys, because most of the females in the plot have been revealed already (You may take a guess on who the rest of the females are. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong until a chapter possibly containing them comes out!). **

**I'll reveal who the next character is in the next chapter! Bye! *Waves awkwardly* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Palutena called Pit out for another had discovered a small group of Kerons harassing the townspeople. Even though the soldiers there currently had the upper hand, she thought sending Pit out would be a good idea.

Palutena guided Pit downwards towards the town. It wasn't that far ahead, and they still had at least three minutes and twenty five seconds of the Power of Flight to go.

_Alright Pit, since we still have time to waste, I'm letting you fly around and fight the Kerons for a little bit._

"Great!" Pit excitedly smiled. This was going to be fun. He brought out his Ninja Palm and began shooting down at the monsters. Most shots hit their targets, but other seemed to miss by a mile. "Lady Palutena, bring me closer to the town. This Ninja Palm has poor range."

_You got it!_ Palutena flew him so he was just above the town's buildings.

A Keron lazily flew by Pit. It opened it's mouth and sent a shot towards him. Pit dodged and countered back with a special attack.

The Keron wasn't dead yet. It jumped towards him and sent an attack spiraling down on to Pit's back. Pit groaned in pain.

"Hey, stop that!" he shouted at it.

He slammed his Ninja palm into the monster's face. It cried out as it was sent backwards and took a few shots to it's single red eye. Seconds later, it blew up. A couple of hearts flew over to Pit, who ignored them as they were absorbed into his body.

* * *

_There's only a minute left before the Power of Flight expires. I'm going to find a place to set you down._ Palutena guided him a few feet above the ground. Eventually, she stopped the Power of Flight and let him get on his feet in front of a general store.

Some of the buildings surrounding the store had cracked windows and dents in them. A few spears and arrows stuck out of the wooden buildings. Meanwhile, a few men dressed in armor were attacking the Kerons as they leaped down the street.

Pit ran to join the defenders. A few of the men stared at him, but seeing that he was an angel and helping them, focused more on the fight. Attacks from the Kerons pushed some of the men back, but in the end, they came back and kept going.

Pit couldn't wait until this was over. After this, he had the rest of the day off the watch Fighters duke it out in Free For All. He couldn't wait to see Tempura face off against Eggplant again. He also wondered if there would be a boss when they finished this. If so, who or what was it? A giant Keron? A Reaper? Oh gods, please not a Reaper.

"Angelface?"

Pit came back to reality when he heard that nickname. He watched as the shot from his palm went off and destroyed another monster. Then, Pit looked around, before turning his head and seeing...

"Magnus?"

The older man smiled at Pit. He was standing a few feet away from him, with his signature Magnus Club in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"They hired me to help beat these baddies back. Normally I wouldn't want to hurt an animal, but you know how dangerous frogs are, right?"

"They are?"

"Nah!" Magnus chuckled. "Most are harmless, but-"

"Focus, mercenary!" The Captain yelled at them.

"Right..." Magnus rolled his eyes. Then calling back, he yelled, "Sorry!"

Pit swung his palm at one Keron's eye and made it flinch, while Magnus jumped another and pounded it with his club. The soldiers ran about in a disorganized mess, with weapons and oddly enough an empty flower pot and glass bottles being thrown around. What the soldiers were doing with all the glass bottles was beyond Pit. He also didn't want to find out.

Eventually, the number of monsters started to decrease. The group was now making their way towards the center of town.

"How much longer are we going to keep this up?" one of the men, who was wearing a blue vest as opposed to most of the others wearing red, asked. Pit assumed he was the captain of the soldiers.

"Sir! There's a few more ahead!" a soldier reported. "After we fight them off in the square, we might be done with them."

"Good," the Captain smiled and pointed towards the square. "Charge!"

The soldiers ran off, leaving Pit and Magnus in the dust. A few awkward moments later, Pit pointed at their backs. "Um, follow them!"

* * *

The group descended upon the square in a rain of arrows and a charged shot by Pit's palm. As they began to spread out and take care of the remaining Kerons, Pit used the time to chat with Magnus.

"So, how have you been?" Pit asked. He used Reflect Barrier and watched as shots went flying back at his enemies.

Magnus tackled another monster as he spoke. "Gaol and I have been doing well. We've been traveling the land, doing errands and other jobs for people... You know. What mercenaries do when they aren't talking with angels."

"Oh, well, that's interesting. At least Gaol seems to be alright."

"She's doing another mission somewhere outside of town. I'll be meeting up with her at the eastern gate later if you'd like to chat with her."

"That sounds great! Lady Palutena, can I?"

_I have no objections! _Palutena informed him.

Pit nodded to Magnus. "Yup,"

* * *

Finally, after a few long and hard minutes, the monsters were finally gone. The soldiers cheered, and people from nearby houses and stores came out and celebrated.

The Captain approached Pit and Magnus, smiling. His green eyes sparkled brightly.

"Thank you, boys," he praised. "Especially you, young angel. I've never seen someone wield a palm as well as you." He stuck out his hand to Pit.

"Thanks!" Pit exclaimed. He took his hand with his own, free one and shook it.

Magnus, meanwhile, set his club up against a wall to rest his arms. "So, about the reward money?"

The Captain looked up at him. "Ah, yes. You should see our mayor about that-"

"Right. And where is this mayor?" Magnus crossed his arms. Pit noticed that he was tapping his left foot impatiently.

"You didn't let me finish," the Captain said. "Ahem!"

Pit saw the captain pull something out from behind him.

"...If we had one!" the Captain whipped out a strange silver, disk-like device and pointed it at Magnus.

Magnus glared at him. "Let me guess, you want me to play frisbee with you? That ain't happening."

"Heh, heh." he shrugged. "So that's what they call it? Frisbee?"

"Yeah, why?" Pit asked.

"None of your beeswax, boy!" The Captain glared at him.

Pit gasped. Instead of the green eyes he noticed before, the Captain's eyes now were blood red.

The Captain then refocused his attention on Magnus. "The thing is, Magnus-"

"Hold up, how do you know my name?" Magnus inquired. "And really, what's with the frisbee?"

"Stop interrupting me!" The Captain ordered. "Now look, you can come quietly with me or I can harm your little buddy here." He pointed at Pit, who stepped back one.

Back up in Skyworld, Palutena scowled and decided to interject. _Do you forget that there's a Goddess watching you? She'd kick your butt for doing such a thing._

"No need to get violent, Captain." Pit agreed.

"Captain? I wish! I'm too old for such a role," the Captain spat. "Pit and Palutena of Skyworld, I am Lance the Elder. I come from far away, a place under the guidance of the great Blackheart."

Pit was confused. "Huh? Blackheart?"

Lance ignored him. He was looking at the sky, as if he was talking to Palutena instead. "Master Blackheart wishes for power. And power..." Lance gestured towards Magnus. "This man has it!"

"No way! Stay away from Magnus!" Pit jumped in front of his human friend.

Lance smirked. His fingers made a motion as if they were tapping on the air. A bright red aura surrounded Pit.

"H-huh?" the angel said.

Lance promptly tossed him. People watching the scene gasped.

"That poor angel!" a woman cried. "What does that man think he's doing?"

"Whoa!" Pit screamed as he went sailing through the air. He then found himself almost near the ground, about to land on his face...!

_Pit!_ Palutena cried. _Power of Flight! _

The goddess' familiar blue aura caught Pit's wings just as he was about to hit the ground. His nose scrapped the ground multiple times as Palutena held him a few inches above it. "Ow, ow ow ow!"

_Sorry!_

Pit nodded as she dropped him lightly on the ground.

* * *

Magnus screamed. Horrifyingly. Pit's head snapped to his left.

Lance was levitating the man several feet above his head. Yellow smoke was billowing out of Magnus' body, and he was struggling to get out of Lance's grasp.

"Angelface! Help!" he cried out.

"Magnus!" Pit shouted. "Lance, let him go!"

Lance snorted. "As if I would!" He lifted the weird disk over his head. "For Master Blackheart!"

A bright light consumed Magnus. His final screams would ring in Pit's, Palutena's, and the citizen's ears for days to come.

When it faded, he was gone. Instead, a yellow disk laid on the ground.

_No! _Palutena shouted.

"Yes, Goddess of Light. I did." Lance picked up the disk and studied it. He tried bending it, but failed. He muttered, "Yep, he's as strong as they say. If he was weaker this "frisbee" would have been broken in half."

"Give Magnus back right now!" Pit yelled at him.

Lance raised an eyebrow. He then threw his hand over his forehead and sighed dramatically. "Oh, a classic demand? How should I react in such a situation?" He began to back away. The nervous citizens behind him took a step back as he turned and strutted off towards the middle of the square. "Look, I have to go home. If I ever see you again, we can fix your "classic" hero status. Maybe to "dead" hero? Or "fried" chicken? Our monsters back home would love that."

"What the heck are you talking about?" a female teenager bravely asked as Lance went by.

"You don't know and shouldn't care, NPC,"

"Oh yeah..." the girl said, scratching her head.

Lance swung his hand in front of his face. A bright rainbow-colored portal stretched out in front of him. "I must be going."

"Hey, wait!" Pit said, racing after him.

Lance quickly stepped into the portal. He turned around and smiled at Pit one last time. "Goodbye and good riddance to you, angel." He waved his hand again...

And the portal was gone. Pit slid past it.

"GAH!" he yelled.

_We... We were too late. _Palutena was in shock.

"No..." Pit whimpered. He fell to his knees. "Magnus... How's Gaol going to react to this?"

_We should look for her. _Palutena sighed. _I bet she'll be extremely upset. _

The citizens behind Pit stood there with their mouths gaping open. Suddenly, a few fell to their knees.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Does this mean... Another evil is purging the world?"

Pit walked away from them, his head down. He wouldn't look at anyone as he passed by them. "Let's get going, Lady Palutena. Magnus said Gaol should be waiting at the eastern gate."

* * *

Gaol gasped. Her green eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!"

Pit sighed. "I-I'm telling you. He's gone. Kidnapped by that Lance guy."

"I can't believe you, angel. He has to be okay." Gaol placed her fist under her chin. She looked to be thinking. Maybe you're just joking to me. Yeah. He's just about to come around the corner..." She laughed nervously.

Nothing happened. They heard no footsteps, nor Magnus calling out to them as he came out of town with his reward money. Just the wind as it flew by them.

Pit pulled out a small blue gem that he had been holding on to. Magnus' club laid inside it. "You have to believe me. Angels never lie."

_Unless they're talking to their goddess._

"Palutena, please," Pit sighed.

_Sorry..._

Gaol turned away from Pit. "But why? If this Blackheart guy wanted power, he could've gone for a God or a powerful monster instead. What's so special about my poor Magnus?"

"I think this has to do with the fact that people have declared him the strongest human ever." Pit said. "Or is that Hercules?"

Gaol smiled. "No, you're right. Hercules is a demigod, the son of Zeus. Magnus is pure human. You yourself are a powerful little angel."

Pit felt his face turn red. He quickly hid it by looking to the ground and laughing nervously. "I guess you can say that, but there have to be angels out there just as strong or more powerful than me."

_Like Pittoo? _

"Like Pittoo." Pit nodded and smiled.

Gaol didn't know who this "Pittoo" was, but Pit had a point. He had lost once to Magnus and her when they met back in Dyntos' place, got killed by Ornes (A lot), and was trapped inside a ring for three years while the Chaos Kin reigned.

Back to the topic at hand, she thought she needed some time to look over the situation. She still couldn't believe that Magnus was gone.

"I think I might need to be alone for the next few days," she said, sighing. "If I have to live without him, I might-"

"Don't think like that." Pit reassured her. "Lady Palutena and I will look into this. We'll find Lance and this Blackheart guy and beat them up for taking Magnus."

Gaol quickly thought this over. Pit could do almost anything with the Goddess' help. They could look for Lance. They could find Magnus.

With newfound hope, she nodded to the angel. "Do it. Get him back."

"Right on it." Pit saluted to her and began running off. "See you later, Ga-" A light surrounded Pit. He laughed as he was slowly lifted off the ground by it. "Yeah, sorry Lady Palutena."

Then, he was gone. Gaol snickered silently as the light faded from the sky above. She knew he was going to succeed. He had to.

Gaol turned away and went into town. She needed rest after a long day of work. Maybe she'd head on over to that new inn. What did they call it? Wizard's Vision? She'd find out once she got to it.

* * *

Dark Pit's mouth hung open as he studied the aftermath of the "War Against Evil Frogs". Pit was here, and he had helped fight off monsters. If Dark Pit knew this was going on, he would've helped too. Nope. It had been early in the morning and he had been asleep.

The dark angel turned away from the mess and entered the inn. He needed breakfast.

As he walked upstairs, he heard the door downstairs slam open. Dark Pit grumbled. Who the heck was that? He walked back downstairs and looked over to the front desk.

A young woman was chatting with the innkeeper behind the counter. She was handing him money, while he dug in the drawers for something.

"Let's see..." the innkeeper pulled out a small shiny object. A key. "Room 2G. Head upstairs and to your right. It's tucked in the back of the fall."

Dark Pit groaned. Great. Another neighbor. Hopefully this woman wasn't one of those fangirls. And he certainly hoped she didn't snore loudly like the people in 2F either.

The woman turned and began walking away from the counter. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." the innkeeper said. "Enjoy your stay!"

The woman came over to the stairs. Dark Pit figured if he was going to spend a night with her next door, he might as well greet her. So he waited for her to get upstairs.

"Hey," he said when she finally came up.

The woman looked confused for a moment. She looked around, and then turning her head... She saw him.

For a moment, they stood feet apart. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. The woman blinked. Finally, she wiped her eyes and stared at him.

"Pit...?" she asked. "Is that you? I thought Palutena brought you back to Skyworld."

Oh boy.

* * *

**So I sort of changed plans and now Gaol is taking part of the plot. Yay. **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE SKIP THE BOLDED TEXT IF YOU JUST WANT TO READ CHAP 4!**

**23blenders: I know that some characters may be a bit off. I don't exactly have a handle on Magnus and Gaol, while Dark Pit treasuring hunting is a bit out of the blue. Otherwise, thanks for the review! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this stright." Gaol lifted up her cup of coffee and drank from it before setting it down and staring at Dark Pit. "You were born from a mirror and are Pit's "dark" counterpart."

Dark Pit picked up a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. He took a minute to swallow it before talking. "I hated Pit at first. I never wanted to be involved with anything he or his goddess did, and only came around when I felt like it." He looked down at the table, remembering back then. "I was just wandering the world on Pandora's extended Power of Flight, enjoying the world.

"Then, when the Chaos Kin took control of Palutena and turned Pit into a ring, I fell unconscious for three years." He sensed Gaol's confusion. "If Pit dies, I go with him."

Gaol nodded, understanding now. "That must have been hard for you when you finally woke up."

"I know. When I finally regained my senses, I was in a bed while some twelve year olds debated if they should bury me." Dark Pit chuckled softly at the memory. "I scared the hell out of them."

Gaol smiled at this. This version of Pit wasn't bad. Both of them liked the outside world rather than being cooped up inside a house or temple, and his story was entertaining.

She finished her drink and gave the mug back to the innkeeper. The innkeeper turned and disappeared behind a door for a moment before coming back and walking towards the two.

"Say, both of you look familiar." the innkeeper laid down his arm on the counter as he observed the two. "The young man must be Dark Pit, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows." Dark Pit smirked and leaned back against his chair.

The innkeeper smiled. He cupped his hands over his mouth and took a breath in. Then...

"HEY KIDS, LOOK WHO-" Dark Pit took action immediately. His hand flew at the man's face. The angel glared angrily at him.

"Don't you even dare." he growled.

"Sorry." the innkeeper laughed and removed Dark Pit's hand from his mouth. "My sons are huge fans of you. My youngest tries to copy you. He scared my wife once by digging up our front yard. My eldest likes reading about your adventures in the newspaper."

"Kids." Gaol sighed.

"Yup." the innkeeper agreed. "By the way, the name's Alex."

"Uh, hi Alex," Dark Pit sarcastically. _  
_

"Oh, and you, young lady, must be Gaol."

Gaol smiled when she was acknowledged. "Yep, I'm Gaol."

"Gaol, if you're here, where's Magnus?"

She looked down at the counter. "I rather not talk about that. All I can say is that he has a few problems right now. Some friends of ours are helping him to sort them out." Gaol just hoped Pit and Palutena could find Magnus soon.

"Well, tell him to drop by sometime in the future. I'd love to meet him." Alex slipped a piece of paper, the check, to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit studied the check. "Six dollars. No big deal." He dug into his pack and pulled out the money needed, including a two dollar tip.

"So, where do you plan on going next?" Alex asked.

Dark Pit shrugged. "I'm thinking about heading to Shell Cave to the south of here. They say there's gold buried somewhere under it. After that..." He glared back at his pack, studying the rolled up piece of paper sticking out of it. "I'll be tackling that mystery at Phoenix Mountain."

The innkeeper sighed. "Oh boy, not this again." He set down the cup he was cleaning and slowly approached Dark Pit.

"What?" Dark Pit asked. He crossed his arms and shifted his seat back a few half inches as Alex got close to his face.

Alex's blond eyebrows scrunched up funny. He didn't look happy. "Look kid, I don't want to sound hurtful or anything, but that treasure might not belong to you. I can see it."

"Um, excuse you?" Dark Pit tensed up.

"I can see the future." Alex said, his brown eyes gleaming in the candlelight. "You are never destined to find this treasure. Someone else is."

"Alright, I've had enough." Dark Pit got up and grabbed his pack. "Gaol, are you coming?"

"If you were to travel far and wide from here, you would get something equal in worth to it."

Dark Pit was ignoring him now. Alex was friendly at first, but now he was just trying to trash his hopes. If Alex had nothing good to say, why couldn't he keep it to himself?

Alex looked offended. "You're not going anywhere until you listen to me."

A brown glow surrounded door to the inn. Then it slammed shut. Dark Pit raced over and pushed it. It didn't budge. "Ugh! It feels as if someone's holding it closed!"

Gaol got up. She slowly took out her dagger, which had been comfortably sitting inside a pocket in her waist belt. She pointed it at Alex's chest. "What is going on?"

Alex reacted rather calmly to the dagger. "Tell that boy to sit, now. Otherwise the two of you won't be leaving anytime soon." His voice was riddled with a strange accent. His gaze was straight forward, but his pupils rolled back and forth as they followed Dark Pit.

Gaol approached Dark Pit. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It looks like Alex isn't giving up. We have to listen to whatever he wants to say."

"No." Dark Pit kicked the door. It didn't budge one inch.

"Dark Pit."

"No."

She stomped her foot in frustration. "Boy."

"No."

Gaol grabbed Dark Pit's ankles and pulled him up. He grabbed the door handle and clung on to it.

"Get off of me!" Dark Pit yelled.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Pit walked back in from the Practice Range to see Palutena at the fountain.

"Anything yet, Lady Palutena?" he asked. Pit walked up next to her and stared at the water.

Palutena sighed and turned around. She shook her head. "Nothing, Pit. I've looked everywhere I could. Either they aren't on Earth or Lance is a ninja of sorts." She looked back at the fountain. "However, I did find a good cupcake recipe and Pittoo having a temper tantrum."

"Really?" Pit smiled. He excitedly ran over. "Are you going to try the recipe later? Please tell me you will."

Palutena laughed. A broom and pan materialized in her hands. She held out both of them to her Captain. "Pit, you first must scrub all the floors in Skyworld. Then we can talk about cupcakes."

Pit turned away and gave her his best evil eye. "So it's a no, Lady Palutena?"

"Did you learn nothing about dinner when you were a kid?" The broom and pan disappeared from Palutena's hands as they fell on her hips.

"I was too busy avoiding eggplants, thank you very much."

The two laughed. Pit then got his stuff from Arm's Alter. Shortly after, he was gone, heading off to watch the next few Free For All matches.

* * *

Palutena continued looking over the fountain for the next ten minutes. She had to find Lance.

At one point, she was taken to the inside of a building, where a innkeeper was staring at two people at the front door. She recognized both immediately.

"Gaol! Pittoo!" she gasped.

She watched them for a bit, and laughed the whole time. Dark Pit was clinging to the door, while Gaol was trying pull him away from it. The angel did not look happy. Especially when Gaol decided to pull hard on his sandals. They fell off and left him barefoot, but left the top portion (The part that makes them look like boots) still clinging to his legs.

"Guess I'll intervene here." Palutena's hand fell into the fountain. In the image, Dark Pit's wings began to glow.

* * *

"What the-" Dark Pit cried out, upon feeling the warmth in his wings. He looked back at them and saw a blueish glow enveloping them. His mouth dropped open.

The Goddess forcibly pulled him off the door and sent him flying backwards across the room. The innkeeper dodged out of the way as Dark Pit hit the wall.

"Yes Palutena. Nice to see you too..." Dark Pit groaned.

"Sorry, but do you want to get over with this or not?" Gaol came back to the table and sat down, relieved.

"Right, right," Dark Pit came around the counter and sat down a few seats from Gaol.

Dark Pit's sandals, enveloped in the same blue light he just was in, flew across the room and kicked him. Hard.

"Ow!" Dark Pit's head fell upon the counter. He was dazed by the kick.

"Now we can get this over with," Alex sighed. He was holding his own head with his right hand and cringing. "So look, Dark Pit..."

He began to talk nonsense. The girls nor Pittoo knew what he was saying.

Back the fountain, Palutena sighed in relief now that this was over with. She shut off the connection and turned away. Maybe she'd go watch Free For All with Pit later. She was wondering who was going to win in today's matches.

The Goddess of Light was walking into Arm's Alter to check on the new weapons Dyntos sent her, when she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Not so fast, Palutena."

* * *

The front doors slammed open. Palutena turned around, and smiled once she saw her visitor.

"Oh, Viridi! How are you?"

The Goddess of Nature rushed down the stairs and next to Palutena. "I'm fine, but something terrible just happened!"

"What?" Palutena asked. "Is this about you and the humans again."

Viridi threw her hands up and screamed. "NO!"

Palutena covered her ears. Viridi's high pitched voice was hurting them. She yelled back at the young goddess when she couldn't hear her babbling. "Then, what is it?"

"Okay." Viridi said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry for screaming."

"It's fine." Palutena uncovered her ears.

It wasn't fine. Moments later, the younger goddess started talking fast. Palutena could barely keep up with her speech. "So Arlon and I were minding our own business, right? I was in the middle of getting food for my venus flytrap outside, while Arlon was making the both of us some vegetable soup. Suddenly, Phosphora starts screaming, and I went outside to check on her. You know what happened?"

"Phosphora got eaten by the flytrap?" Palutena guessed, laughing.

"Stop laughing." Viridi ordered. Palutena piped down so she could continue. "When I got out there, there was blue disk on the ground, and a man standing over it. I asked him what he was doing on MY property, and where was Phosphora. He told me Phosphora was the disk, and then picked it up and ran away! I tried giving chase, but I lost him when he went through a portal at the edge of my domain."

Palutena gasped. "W-what?" She stared at Viridi, then at the fountain. "Viridi, did he tell you his name?"

"Yeah, he did," Viriid said. "Lance."

"It's him, I knew it." Palutena went back over the fountain. "The same guy kidnapped one of Pit's friends some time ago. He said that his "master" was looking for power."

"We have to do something." Viridi said. "We have to save Phosphora."

"Right, but we'll need Pit and Arlon for this."

Viridi cringed. "Yeah, um... Arlon hurt himself while training last week."

"That leaves only one other option. I'm going to get Pittoo."

* * *

Back at the inn, Dark Pit and Gaol were bored out their minds. Gaol had resorted to drawing pictures on her arm with a pen, while Dark Pit strapped on his sandals.

"Ghosts, brownies, mirrors..." Alex just kept blabbing on about stupid stuff.

"Shut up." Dark Pit sighed. This was getting annoying. "What does this have to do with Phoenix Mountain anyway?"

Gaol shrugged.

Then, a strange bright light surrounded Dark Pit.

"Huh?" he looked up at the high ceiling.

_Dark Pit, we need you here. _

The angel gasped, recognizing Palutena's voice. He fist pumped the air and smirked.

"Ha! See you later, 'prophet'!" the light then transported Dark Pit away.

Gaol groaned upon being left alone with the crazy innkeeper. "Great..." She buried her head in her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the nonsensical ranting to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Dark Pit arrived in Skyworld, Palutena and Viridi were there to greet him.

"Hey." He smirked and strutted down the stairs towards them.

"Someone looks to be in a good mood." Palutena said, smiling.

Dark Pit laughed. "Yeah, you just saved me from a lecture." Well, it was either be stuck there or have freedom to at least walk around in Palutena's temple.

"I heard, Pittoo." The goddess laughed too. "It was pretty nonsensical. Hippo, stick, cowboy? Or how about evil is coming! You must flee!"

Viridi suddenly jumped between the two and waved her hand as high as she could in front of Palutena. "Hello? Back to business?"

Palutena regained her composure before looking down at Viridi. "Yes, yes. Everyone at the fountain. I have to call Pit so we can get underway with this mission."

The trio settled around the fountain. Palutena brought up a three dimensional image of Pit sitting behind a fence. He held what looked to be half an eggplant in his hand.

Below him, Fighters in purple and gold armor charged at one another. The one in gold held a Babel Club, while the other fired shots from his Fortune Bow.

Pit got up and started shouting at them. "Down with Tempura! Up with Eggplant!" The crowd of centurions and cherubs around him immediately joined his chant.

_Pit!_

Pit jumped when he heard Palutena's voice ring in his ears. He looked around before looking up and waving. "Oh, Lady Palutena! Do you need me?"

_Yes, right now. I want to figure our problem with Lance. I think I might be getting close!_

"That's great, but Eggplant is trumping Tempura right now. I want to be able-"

_Viridi and Pittoo are with me! _

Pit gasped when he heard the names of his friends. He smiled and nodded. "I'll be right over!" Pit jumped up and raced past the cherubs who had been sitting next to him. They looked between him and each other before they both shrugged and continued watching the game.

* * *

Pit came racing down the steps to Palutena and company. He jumped on to Dark Pit, knocked him to the ground, and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Let go of me." Dark Pit ordered. When Pit finally did, he sat up and gasped for air.

Pit moved on to Viridi next, but hugged her less tightly. After about ten seconds, she pushed him off. "Enough with the mushy stuff."

He nodded and backed away from her. "Sorry, Viridi. I'm just so glad to see you and Pittoo after all this time. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Nice to see you too." Viridi turned away. Dark Pit and Palutena could have sworn they saw her blushing.

Palutena waved at the three of them. "Everyone, get over here!"

The trio heeded to Palutena's call and came over to the fountain, where she had summoned a holograph of the planet.

"As you may know, a man named Lance working for this "Blackheart", has been kidnapping people. From what Zeus and the other gods have told me, Lance has nabbed Magnus, a couple of demigods, and a hotdog from a shop in That Burning Town."

"Hey! Don't forget Phosphora!"

"Yes, Viridi. Phosphora was also taken by Lance."

"Can't you pinpoint his current location?" Pit reached out and spun the globe, looking for any indicators.

Palutena suddenly reached out and pulled his hand off of it. "Pit, you could burn yourself doing that!"

Pit forced his hands behind his back and whimpered.

"I still havn't found anything, which is why we must cover search area by air." Palutena sighed.

Dark Pit facepalmed and sighed. "That would be a good plan, if I could fly more than five minutes!"

Palutena sighed in frustration, being reminded of that. She began pacing back and forth in front of the Pits and Viridi.

"Maybe..." Viridi passed by Palutena on her next turn passing them and sat down next to the water in the fountain. She thought out loud, as she spun the globe around. "If he was on earth, I could sense him. Problem is, I can't! Maybe he isn't traveling by foot." She bit her lip. "Also, from what I know, he's human."

"He's a wizard." Palutena corrected her.

Viridi threw up her hands. "Maybe that's the problem! He's using magic so you can't see him!"

"Well, how do you fix that?" Pit asked. "There has to be a spell to counter it."

Palutena summoned a book and began flipping through it's contents. She shook her head and put it down after a minute.

"Apparently we can't counter a wizard using invisibility. When they do that, they could also put up a forcefield prevents you from seeing them on a radar."

* * *

Some thirty minutes later, Palutena, Viridi, Pit, and Dark Pit ended up arguing amongst themselves as they pointed to random areas on the globe. Eventually, Palutena put up her hand and asked the others to try and be civil. They weren't accomplishing anything by arguing.

"Are you sure that yellow dot isn't him?" Pit asked.

"Yes. That's Gaol." Palutena sighed. "This radar picks up people by their aura color. If you know them well, you also can get their description." As she said that, a long note about Gaol appeared next to her. Palutena scrolled away from her and back to a full view of the earth.

"What about the red dot near that other red dot next to those blue, yellow, and green dots floating above Greece?"

"Pit, that's Palutena, Viridi, you, and I." Dark Pit sighed. He leaned back back against a nearby pillar. This was taking forever. At this rate, they would never find-

Wait. A. Minute. Dark Pit stared at Pit. "The red dot... Near the red, blue, yellow, and green dots?"

"There's a second red dot." Pit explained. "It looks pretty close to us."

"Pit, you're a genius!" Palutena shouted. She gave a quick, tight hug to Pit. "Lance had red eyes, or rather I should say aura, when we last saw him."

"That means we might have found him." Viridi said. "Finally!"

Pit blushed. "Well, nobody else saw it..."

Pit was cut off when a loud laugh suddenly rang outside. "You're right. I do have red eyes, and I'm here!"

The group spun on their heels to the staircase.

"Who was that?" Viridi asked.

Pit and Dark Pit instinctively brought out their respective Palutena and Silver Bows.

"There's someone out there." Dark Pit said.

Another laugh rang out. "Yes, yes. Pointing out the obvious, I see?"

* * *

The doors slammed open. A man wearing a long dark blue cloak made his way down the stairs towards them. His red eyes studied the group below. "Don't I at least get a hello?"

"Lance!" Pit shouted. He pointed his bow and arrow at him.

"Now, now, boy. You do not have to be fresh with me." Lance leaned against the wall and smiled to him. His stare was strange, and scared Pit a bit. What was that guy planning to do now?

"We couldn't find you, but you found us." Palutena said. She looked rather angry. Lance had easily gotten into her territory. Now that he was here, she was going to throw him out.

"Yes, yes, I know. Master Blackheart has been protecting me this whole time. He's a god, just like you and Viridi."

"WHAT?" Viridi and the Pits shouted.

"Who is this god? Why is he hiding behind this moniker: "Blackheart"? Palutena asked Lance.

"I can't tell you. All I can say to you is that he really hates you. Also, as much as beatimg me up sounds like fun... I came here to claim a prize!" Lance took out a Lancer Staff and pointed it at Pit. "You!"

"What?!" Pit froze up and nervously stared back at him. He was the next victim? Next to Magnus and Phosphora? If this guy wanted to gather power for his boss, why couldn't he go for the goddesses instead? Viridi could control nature. Nature was pretty powerful. He on the other hand, was just good with weapons and powers, although training has made him quite strong.

Dark Pit suddenly jumped in front of Pit. "There's no way you're getting anywhere near him."

Lance scoweled as he lowered his staff. "There's two of you? I thought Pit was an only child."

"He was until a few years ago." Palutena laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

"Good. I don't care to hear it anyway." Lance approuched the two, smiling devilishly. "I need the white tunic numbskull. So, if the black tunic can move away before I make sauce out of him, that'll be great."

"No, you're sauce!" Dark Pit cried out. He lowered one half of his bow in front of Lance's face.

"Excuse me?" Lance asked. He didn't flinch, and looked rather amused by the blade.

"Awkward..." Pit whispered to Palutena.

The goddess nodded and carefully watched the two.

* * *

Suddenly, Lance swung his staff at Dark Pit. The angel dodged and slashed at his leg. Lance cringed, but managed to slam the bottom of the weapon into Dark Pit's back.

"Yowch!" Dark Pit groaned. He fell to the ground, but slowly managed to get up on one knee. "LANCE!"

He smiled and left him there, approaching Pit once more. Palutena and Viridi ran up in front of Pit and brandished their staves.

"Stay away, or we'll blast you!" Viridi warned. A green aura surrounded the top of her staff.

Lance chuckled at the goddesses. "Like I'm afraid of you." A bright white light surrounded his staff. Slowly, it faded, leaving a pair of Stealth Claws in his hands. "Take this!"

Strangely enough, light red beams shot out of the claws. Palutena and Viridi jumped out of the way, while Pit ducked and shot an arrow at Lance's foot.

"Ow," he sarcastically said. The man stepped in front of Pit, pointing his claws at him.

The angel got up. "You're not having me!" He tackled Lance and rolled away, running in front of Palutena. Pit was in a good spot. The area was wide and good enough to shoot arrows directly at Lance.

Unfortunately, Pit also got the goddesses and him stuck in a corner. As they pushed against the wall, Pit looked between his group and the attacker. Was this the end of him and possibly Palutena and Viridi?

"Oh... Carp." Pit said.

"Carp?" Palutena asked. She smiled, before remembering Lance was coming and glaring at him.

Pit offered no response. His eyes widened in fear. He could feel his heart beating fast.

"Stay!" Lance ordered them. His claws were glowing a dark silvery light.

"NO!" Pit yelled.

Everyone ducked as the blast flew over their heads and made a small hole in the wall. When they came up, Lance fired more shots. They kept missing, and now Lance was getting really upset.

"That's it!" he stamped his foot. "If I can't get one, I'll get all!"

The Stealth Claws transformed back into his Lancer Staff. He pointed the end at the trio. Another small ball of silver light emerged from the tip and began growing larger.

The group gapsed. Pit hugged Palutena. Viridi's mouth just hung open. How could they escape this?

The ball of light finally broke off after growing the size of Pit. It began flying towards them.

"This is the end!" Pit yelled.

Viridi, Palutena, and him pushed against the wall, helpless against the attack...

* * *

Suddenly, a blur of black jumped over a nearby wall and fell in front of them. Pit and the goddesses gasped.

The blur yelled in pain. Pit watched as the light consumed it. He then realized the person screaming was...

"Pittoo!" he yelled, racing forward.

"Pit!" Palutena grabbed him just as he was about to get out of her reach.

The angel looked back at her with pleading eyes. Palutena shook her head. She didn't want her captain hurt.

When the light faded, a red disc fell to the ground. To the goddesses' suprise, Lance was kneading over in front of it and breathing heavily.

"I wasted too much energy..." the man gasped. He looked down at the disc and scowled. "It looks like I got the twin instead too." He picked up the disc and studied it. The surface was very reflective, and he could see his face in it.

"You give back Pittoo right now!" Pit rushed up to him and glared. He pointed an arrow at his head.

Lance looked up at Pit. He looked sympathetic. The angel stopped in his tracks and met his eyes. "I can't. Once someone is turned into a disc, they must be absorbed." Lance slowly stood up. "Unfortunately, I can not continue my assault on you... I can however bring your twin to my master. He must be as strong as you."

"Give him back!" Pit protested. He lunged at the older man, but he stepped back.

"You can not have him!" Lance laughed. He turned around and swung his Lancer Staff. A bright purple portal formed behind him. "I must be going once more. Goodbye and enjoy your life meanwhile. The apocalypse is soon to come."

"What?" Palutena came up next to Pit. "The apocalypse?"

"Yes. All your puny lives will be crushed by incoming darkness. Meanwhile, Blackheart's realm will thrive under his power." Lance stepped into the portal. "Goodbye."

"Noooooooo!" Pit lunged at the portal. He missed by a few inches.

Then the portal closed, leaving Palutena, Viridi, and Pit in the dark.

* * *

For the next hour, Pit cried. Lance had taken away someone important to him. Dark Pit. It hit him harder than it had for Magnus.

Palutena and Viridi did their best to try and comfort him, but Pit pushed them away. He needed alone time. A lot of it.

Palutena watched the angel as he staggered out of the room. Poor Pit. ...Poor Dark Pit. Palutena lowered her head. She felt angry with Lance. That was the third kidnapping, and she couldn't stop it.

"Viridi, what do we do?" Palutena asked. She bent over the fountain and stared into it, looking for any sign that Lance was still somewhere on Earth. "If we can't save them and figure out who this god "Blackheart" is, we may be doomed."

Viridi looked up at her and sighed. "Palutena, I just don't know either..."

Both goddesses stared at the fountain. Its light dimmed with Palutena'a bad mood.

How were they going to solve this mystery?

* * *

**The chapter may be a little sucky (Especially that battle with Lance), but I kept getting frustrated after I deleted what I wrote by accident TWICE. **

**So, point out any flaws in the chapter you see. I'll go back and fix them when I'm not in such a bad mood about it. **

**Five is now my unlucky number, **

**Angelic Randomness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lance raced down a long, dark hallway with a leather bag over his shoulder. The soldiers around him payed no heed. They knew who he was and respected him.

As he reached two large green doors, he was met with the faces of two more soldiers. He nodded to them as he attempted to pull the doors open. It didn't work.

"Why can't I get into the throne room?" he asked.

The one on the left looked calmly at him. "Blackheart is in the middle of a meeting with that crazy little kid again. They should be done soon."

"Ah, it is one of those days again." Lance nodded. "I'll wait here until they are done."

Waiting was apparently a bad choice. Lance ended up sitting around for more than ten minutes before the doors slammed open and a young boy of at least eight years old came stomping out. He wore a tattered black tunic and a pair of small worn out sandals on his feet.

"Meanie!" he yelled, turning and glaring into the throne room. His high pitched voice hurt Lance's ears. "I'm going back to my room. Bye." The young boy than stormed away.

Lance watched him and sighed. That kid was always trying to argue with Blackheart. He didn't know what he wanted, but Blackheart was never glad to see him.

He then turned and went into the throne room.

* * *

The throne room was adorned with walls of silver. Lamps glowing with green flames were spread around the room, only lighting certain sections of it. As Lance walked down the long, faded carpet, he dug through his bag and pulled out two discs. A blue one and a yellow one.

Then, he bowed in front of the figure on the throne.

"Sir, I caught those you've requested. Phosphora of Viridi's army and Magnus the mercenary. They weren't even hard at all to get. Are you sure you want such "weaklings"?"

The figure stood and walked towards him. He wore a gold tunic adorned with ruby stones. His feet were barefoot. The figure smiled, his bluish purple eyes meeting Lance's.

"If it was easy to catch them or not doesn't matter." he told the man. "Give them to me."

Lance got up and handed both of them to him. "Master Blackheart, you really should do something about that kid."

Blackheart sighed and shook his head. "No. He is a valuable pawn. When he's old enough, I'll bait him with promises and add him to my army! So as long he lingers in the castle, I have no problem arguing with him." He laid the discs on top of one another, before raising his eyebrow. "There was a third I wanted you to get. Where is it?"

Lance took out his bag and pulled out the light red disc. He laughed nervously as Blackheart kidnapped it from his hands and scowled into it's reflective surface.

The villain looked between him and the disk several times. Suddenly, he stood up and pointed a blade that had been sitting beside his throne at Lance's neck.

"You got the WRONG ONE!" Blackheart shouted at him. "Are you colorblind? The Pit we were after has blue eyes, not red!"

"Sir, I grabbed this one out of desperation. If I didn't the goddesses would've destroyed me while I was drained by my magic."

Blackheart turned away and flicked the disc into the nearest wall. "Well, you could've at least tried!"

"Master Blackheart..." Lance backed away as the villain gave him the evil eye. He bowed his head and got down on his knees.

"This is unacceptable!" Blackheart told him. "As soon as you fully recover from overusing your magic, you're going back and getting him."

Lance got back up. "Yes, Blackheart. I understand." He staggered out of the room.

* * *

Blackheart fell back upon his throne as soon as the doors slammed shut. He swore if that man pulled off another failure, he'd get jail time in the Underworld.

He looked over to where he had thrown Dark Pit's prison. Blackheart was a master at black magic, which could be used to revive the poor guy. Unfortunately, he had no plans to revive him or the other people he had captured. All Blackheart cared about was breaking those discs in half and stealing their energy for the battles ahead.

He slowly got up and went over to where he had thrown Dark Pit. As he picked up the disc, he smiled and rubbed the surface with his thumb. He felt the angel's presence inside of it. He was in a deep sleep, possibly never to be awoken again.

Blackheart hung the disc on the wall above his throne. It was a perfect representation of his power. If a Pit could be caught, getting a god was not out of the question.

He then walked away, shouting to the soldiers outside the doors. "We dine on fine chicken tonight, men! Prepare yourselves!" He opened the doors and a few seconds later slammed them shut as he walked out of the room.

While Blackheart closed the door, he didn't see a strange small cloud of golden smoke float past his feet into the room. When it was quiet enough, it grew larger until a white light surrounded its middle section.

* * *

A girl of at least sixteen years old stepped out. She wore what looked to be combat boots and a leather jacket. Her red hair was pulled back by a ponytail. As she stepped towards the throne, her brown eyes scanned the room.

"Mission control, I'm in. Blackheart and his men left to feast. Unfortunately, it looks like he took those discs with him. He's probably thinking about breaking them then."

_I guess we may be too late then, dear... We should pull back before he realizes we're in he- Wait! _

The girl looked up at the ceiling. "What now? You saw another burrito or something?"

_No, ahead of you! Over the throne! There's a disc there. Go and grab it. _

She looked straight ahead. The voice was right! Ahead of her was a light red disc sitting over the throne. The girl raced up to it and ripped it off the wall.

"Got it!" she said. She began racing down towards the doors. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong. The girl looked down at the disc. "I wonder what poor person he hurt this time. This one feels a little strange."

_We'll find out later. So for now, let's get you home. Being all that stealthy must of made you tired, huh? _

"Yeah..." the girl sighed. It had been hard climbing the castle to get to this point. There were guards almost everywhere.

A bluish-whitish light carried her and the disc out of the castle, and to the outside world.


	7. Chapter 7

**To 23Blenders: I'm just going to let you know that I'm not new to writing fanfics (I have a bad feeling you're assuming that, sorry...). I know how people tend to ruin their stories with Mary Sues and poor character development, because I once did that too. ****  
**

**So, this new girl isn't sticking around for long. I want more focus to be with the characters in the KI series (And the villains).**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When the girl returned to her home base, an older man in light green attire was there to greet her.

"Glad you're back, Alcmene." he said. "By the way, you're due at the training area in ten minutes."

"What?" the girl named Alcmene threw her hands up. "I just got back from a mission! You can't-"

"We have to be ready in case of emergency. With every passing day, Blackheart is getting closer to finding us!"

"Sir-"

"No." the man pointed at the hallway of stone behind the girl. "I expect you to be back soon. Take at least an half hour to rest. I don't care." He took the red disc that she had been holding in her hand since she got back.

"Alright, alright. Bye." Alcmene turned around and stormed away.

* * *

The man studied the disc. He could tell the person in it hadn't been trapped for long; the lighter the color of the disc, the less time they've spent as one.

He wasn't Blackheart, who could revive people with ease. He was Aidan, a man who had been studying the magic used by the Gods for years.

Aidan set the disc down on a stone ledge nearby. He could revive the person trapped inside, but extracting a person from a disc was dirty business. It would give Aidan less of a chance to be reincarnated after he died, since bringing someone back from a object was necromancy. The Underworld hated when people did that.

He didn't care though. As long as the world was safe, Aidan would be happy floating around forever in the afterlife.

A light blue glow came from his fingertips, and he placed them on top of the disc. He whispered a few words in Greek, and then removed his hand.

All there was to do now was wait.

* * *

Pit dragged himself outside to the Practice Range. He had been ignoring Palutena for a few hours now, lost in his thoughts. Pit was upset with Lance and this "Blackheart" dude. Magnus, Phosphora, and Dark Pit did not deserve what they got from them. Their fates as discs saddened him and made him reflect on the time he was trapped as a ring. That was absolutely horrible, and he wouldn't wish it upon any of his enemies.

Pit just needed some time to think. Maybe there was a way to find Blackheart and get him back for what he did. He was determined to rescue his friends, even if he was going to die continuously trying.

For now, he drew out a club, Magnus' old club from before he was kidnapped, and charged at the Monoeye dummy at the middle of the Range.

* * *

Palutena turned away from the Practice Range's doorway. She decided that Pit would get his alone time while Viridi and her sorted out the dilemma.

She got herself a drink and watched the Nature goddess mess with the fountain. She was taking her anger out on Arlon and Cragalanche as she skimmed through human cities.

"Look, Phosphora is gone. You two have to hold down the base." Viridi said. She looked very irritated. "Yes Arlon, even if you're in a wheelchair you're fighting." There was a pause before Viridi suddenly shut off the connection and turned away. She stomped over to Palutena.

"You shouldn't be hard on your commander like that," Palutena said, shaking her head. "Your temple should be just fine with your army being trained so well."

Viridi sighed. "Sorry Palutena, but I'm just worried for Phosphora. She and I are like buddies, while Arlon can get boring after a while. All he does is sit around on his butt in the Lunar Sanctum acting like a "gentleman"."

"Maybe he and Prof. Layton should battle for that title. It would be funny to see who would act the most "proper"." She laughed at the thought of the two men just sitting in a room together.

This made Virdi giggle a bit too. "Yes. Totally. After we're done solving our problem though, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I know." Palutena reclaimed her fountain. She pulled out the globe she had used before to track Lance. She began grumbling to herself when she saw no sign of him or Dark Pit anywhere on the planet. "I marked him, where could he be?" She continued looking before zooming in to the ocean and looking around there. "This is harder than looking for Waldo."

Viridi shrugged. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong places. What if there's some kind of secret realm Lance goes to? He used a portal out of all things to escape from us, and they normally aren't used to travel the globe."

Palutena considered this. She knew how portals did that sort of thing. Pandora and Dyntos had ones that hid their locations rather well. "You may be on to something. I'll have to confer with Zeus about our situation. He knows nearly everything about the sky and land, so if he can figure out where Lance has been coming in from..."

"We can send Pit after him?" Viridi said.

She nodded and began walking into Arm's Alter. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Would you mind looking after Pit while I'm gone?"

"You seriously want me to babysit a thirteen year old, Palutena?" the Goddess of Nature froze and glared at Palutena. "I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself just fine."

"Oh right, you're eight years old." Palutena laughed. "I forgot. I'll hire a babysitter."

Viridi yelled out and chased after her. "I am NOT a little girl!"

* * *

"You have to be kidding." Blackheart said as he scanned a small group of soldiers in front of him. "Someone stole the disc off the wall. Who did it? Why?"

The soldiers looked at one another and shrugged. They didn't know why either.

"You all are working eight hour shifts now. Do I have to raise it to twelve?"

The soldiers gasped and fell to their knees. One of them spoke to Blackheart. "Please sir, you must have mercy. We have more important things to do than sitting around for half of the day."

Blackheart looked around before finding one of the older of them, a forty year old man, staring up at him.

"You shouldn't question me." Blackheart told him. "With Dark Pit gone, he might be revived and used against me. Maybe I should've absorbed him while I had the chance."

"Sir, the boy is an angel. Angels tend to have quite good luck." another soldier said.

Blackheart crossed his arms and scowled. "If that's right, why don't I get any?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Two long gray objects flew out from behind Blackheart. The soldiers gasped as they stared at them.

"He has wings?" one asked. "Is he...?"

"I think so." another replied. He got up and approached Blackheart. "Sir, we never knew you were an angel. You are absolutely right. Where is your luck? You've had it in getting most people you wanted."

"I'll tell you why." Blackheart smiled. "That is a SUPERSTITION! You idiot humans believe anything. That's why I can gain control over you quite easily."

"Well, now that we know that, you can't control us. We-"

Blackheart pointed at the soldiers next to the one speaking. He started shooting beams out of his hands. "Retrograde amnesia, hypnosis, too busy staring at the floor..." He continued zapping the soldiers until all but the soldier speaking had their memories wiped. "Ha. So what will you do now, human? They wouldn't believe you no matter how hard you tried."

The soldier glared at him. Darn. He had been planning to attack Blackheart, but he couldn't now.

"Everyone is dismissed." Blackheart told everyone. He turned away and stared at the empty spot on the wall where Dark Pit was two hours ago. So much for trying to show how powerful he was. He needed to remember to keep the throne room secure whenever he left.

After he made sure the throne doors were shut tightly and locked, he walked out the room through a side door. He needed to rest, because the discs holding Phosphora and Magnus had been broken during dinner, and he needed time for them to settle in before he could use their powers.

"Good night today. Hello tomorrow." he said, slamming the door behind him. "Hopefully soon I'll have the right Pit in my clutches."

The throne room went dark, signaling that the day was over, and most people in the castle could now have their free time.


End file.
